Programación musical de Otonokizaka
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Esta es la tercera versión de parrilla televisiva que subo para fanfiction. Antes fue para Lyrical Nanoha y Madoka Magica, y ahora es el turno de Love Live ¿Hay algún programa entre los presentes que les guste ver? Oneshot.


Primero fue un éxito en _Lyrical Nanoha_, luego fue un exitazo en _Madoka Magica_, y ahora vengo a Love Live para probar nuevamente suerte con este formato que hasta ahora no me ha fallado. Espero que les deleite lo que a continuación les presento.

**Programación musical de Otonokizaka**

**Lunes**

6:00 a.m: Dominios básicos del idioma con Alissa.

7.00 a.m: Predicciones certeras con Nozomi.

8:00 a.m: Resumen semanal de los mejores éxitos musicales de grupos de idols del mes.

9:30 a.m: Consejos de Rin sobre cómo cuidar a tus gatos.

10:00 a.m: Las hermanas cocineras Honoka y Yukiho: Cómo hacer pan de yakisoba.

11:00 a.m: Entrevistas a las estrellas locales: Charlando con Maki.

12:00 m: Noticiero de Otonokizaka: En titulares, Akihabara llama al instituto Otonokizaka, aunque se desconocen los motivos para ese contacto.

1:00 p.m: Telenovela: La chica de las manos alegres.

2:00 p.m: Telenovela: Conviviendo con los Yazawa.

3:00 p.m: Documentales: Detallando las nociones y la historia del ballet.

4.00 p.m: Programación infantil con Hanayo.

6.00 p.m: Hablemos de amor y música con Tsubasa.

7:00 p.m: Nico y su Prime Time.

8:00 p.m: Historia culinaria japonesa desde la casa de los Kohsaka.

9:00 p.m: Telenovela: Por mar y aire.

10:00 p.m: Telenovela: Las musas encarnadas.

11:00 p.m: Noticiero vespertino: Nico Yazawa manifiesta que "queremos nuestra tercera temporada, hijos de la gran p...".

12:00 m: Escenografías y vestuario: Entrevistando a Tsubasa.

1:00 a.m: Reposición de la telenovela: La chica de las manos alegres.

2:00 a.m: Reposición de la telenovela: Conviviendo con los Yazawa.

3:00 a.m: Reposición de la telenovela: Por mar y aire.

4:00 a.m: Videos musicales.

* * *

**Martes**

6:00 a.m: Dominios básicos del idioma con Alissa.

7:00 a.m: Predicciones certeras con Nozomi.

8:00 a.m: Planes de funciones de A-RISE.

9:30 a.m: Peligros de la automedicación. Consejos de Maki.

10:00 a.m: Las hermanas cocineras Honoka y Yukiho: ¿Cuántos tipos de ramen existen?

11:00 a.m: Entrevistas a las estrellas locales: Hablando con Umi.

12:00 m: Noticiero de Otonokizaka: Las tendencias musicales de Uranoboshi.

1:00 p.m: Telenovela: La chica de las manos alegres.

2:00 p.m: Telenovela: Conviviendo con los Yazawa.

3:00 p.m: Documentales: La música y su papel en la civilización.

4:00 p.m: Programación infantil con Hanayo.

6:00 p.m: Orden y sobriedad con Elichicka.

7:00 p.m: Nico y su Prime Time.

8:00 p.m: Evaluando la evolución de los grupos de idols en todo Japón.

9:00 p.m: Telenovela: Por mar y aire.

10:00 p.m: Telenovela: Las musas encarnadas.

11:00 p.m: Noticiero vespertino: La directora Minami revela el origen del presupuesto para las tarimas destinadas a los conciertos en su escuela.

12:00 m: Escenografías y vestuario: Opiniones de moda con Kotori.

1:00 a.m: Reposición de la telenovela: La chica de las manos alegres.

2:00 a.m: Reposición de la telenovela: Conviviendo con los Yazawa.

3:00 a.m: Reposición de la telenovela: Por mar y aire.

4:00 a.m: Videos musicales.

* * *

**Miércoles**

6:00 a.m: Dominios básicos del idioma con Alissa.

7:00 a.m: Predicciones certeras con Nozomi.

8:00 a.m: El origen del "Nico Nico Nii".

9:30 a.m: Unas breves palabras con las Aqours.

10:00 a.m: Las hermanas cocineras Honoka y Yukiho: El reto de comida con el helado.

11:00 a.m: Entrevistas a las estrellas locales: Kotori habla sobre sus aspiraciones.

12:00 m: Noticiero de Otonokizaka: Cifras de aspirantes para estudiar en Otonokizaka supera con creces las expectativas.

1:00 p.m: Telenovela: La chica de las manos alegres.

2:00 p.m: Telenovela: Conviviendo con los Yazawa.

3:00 p.m: Documentales: Creando escenarios más grandes, más elaborados y más arriesgados.

4:00 p.m: Programación infantil con Hanayo.

6:00 p.m: Enumerando los tipos de pan con Honoka.

7:00 p.m: Nico y su Prime Time.

8:00 p.m: Refiriendo los viajes astrales y nuestra conexión con lo espiritual con Nozomi.

9:00 p.m: Telenovela: Por mar y aire.

10:00 p.m: Telenovela: Las musas encarnadas.

11:00 p.m: Noticiero vespertino: Se rumorea la creación de un club de ballet en Otonokizaka.

12:00 m: Escenografías y vestuario: Honoka apunta hacia delante con vigor y esperanza.

1:00 a.m: Reposición de la telenovela: La chica de las manos alegres.

2:00 a.m: Reposición de la telenovela: Conviviendo con los Yazawa.

3:00 a.m: Reposición de la telenovela: Por mar y aire.

4:00 a.m: Videos musicales.

* * *

**Jueves**

6:00 a.m: Dominios básicos del idioma con Alissa.

7:00 a.m: Predicciones certeras con Nozomi.

8:00 a.m: Biología de las llamas.

9:30 a.m: Breves consejos pedagógicos con la directora Minami.

10:00 a.m: Las hermanas cocineras Honoka y Yukiho: Haciendo caramelos con judías rojas y blancas.

11:00 a.m: Entrevistas a las estrellas locales: Eli se hace oír.

12:00 m: Noticiero de Otonokizaka: Desde Akihabara anuncian la construcción de un nuevo anfiteatro.

1:00 p.m: Telenovela: La chica de las manos alegres.

2:00 p.m: Telenovela: Conviviendo con los Yazawa.

3:00 p.m: Documentales: Tipos de cantores en la historia y el trabajo que realmente realizaban.

4:00 p.m: Programación infantil con Alissa y Yukiho (Hanayo tiene otros compromisos).

6:00 p.m: Una hora de Karaoke con Nozomi y Eli.

7:00 p.m: Nico y su Prime Time.

8:00 p.m: Consejos de Honoka para mejorar tus notas (inefectivos pero divertidos).

9:00 p.m: Telenovela: Por mar y aire.

10:00 p.m: Telenovela: Las musas encarnadas.

11:00 p.m: Noticiero vespertino: Del restaurante de los Kohsaka desapareció repentinamente toda la reserva de pan. La policía empieza la investigación.

12:00 m: Escenografías y vestuario: Nico nos habla sobre la seguridad en la propia imagen.

1:00 a.m: Reposición de la telenovela: La chica de las manos alegres.

2:00 a.m: Reposición de la telenovela: Conviviendo con los Yazawa.

3:00 a.m: Reposición de la telenovela: Por mar y aire.

4:00 a.m: Videos musicales.

* * *

**Viernes**

6:00 a.m: Dominios básicos del idioma con Alissa.

7:00 a.m: Predicciones certeras con Nozomi.

8:00 a.m: Cocoro, Cocoa y Cotaro hablan de Nico.

9:30 a.m: Probando peinados con Kotori.

10:00 a.m: Las hermanas cocineras Honoka y Yukiho: Manjares para ejecutivos.

11:00 a.m: Entrevistas a las estrellas locales: Nico habla de su imagen y su mensaje a sus fans.

12:00 m: Noticiero de Otonokizaka: Los padres de Maki apuestan que su hija se ganará el Premio Nobel en pocos años.

1:00 p.m: Telenovela: La chica de las manos alegres.

2:00 p.m: Telenovela: Conviviendo con los Yazawa.

3:00 p.m: Documentales: El juramento hipocrático y su aplicación en el presente. Diálogos con Maki.

4:00 p.m: Programación infantil con Alissa y Yukiho.

6:00 p.m: Rin y su visión de cómo enfrentar los miedos.

7:00 p.m: Nico y su Prime Time.

8:00 p.m: Tsubasa y Honoka se manifiestan sobre su relación.

9:00 p.m: Telenovela: Por mar y aire.

10:00 p.m: Telenovela: Las musas encarnadas.

11:00 p.m: Noticiero vespertino: Nueva calle será bautizada Otonokizaka en honor a la escuela del mismo nombre.

12:00 m: Escenografías y vestuario: Nozomi resalta el tema físico de las idols.

1:00 a.m: Reposición de la telenovela: La chica de las manos alegres.

2:00 a.m: Reposición de la telenovela: Conviviendo con los Yazawa.

3:00 a.m: Reposición de la telenovela: Por mar y aire.

4:00 a.m: Videos musicales.

* * *

**Sábado**

6:00 a.m: Concurso semanal de composición.

8:00 a.m: Programación infantil con Alissa y Yukiho.

10:00 a.m: Analizando las músicas de ambiente con Umi.

12:00 m: Noticiero de Otonokizaka: Las Aqours llegan a Tokyo, y esperan encontrar a las musas para pedirles un autógrafo a cada una.

1:00 p.m: Resumen semana de la telenovela: La chica de las manos alegres.

2:00 p.m: Resumen semana de la telenovela: Conviviendo con los Yazawa.

3:00 p.m: Documentales: Crianza de llamas y los beneficios de ello.

4:00 p.m: Historias musicales destacables.

6:00 p.m: Orden y sobriedad con Elichicka.

7:00 p.m: Hablando de diseños y su impacto en la sociedad.

9:00 p.m: Resumen semanal de la telenovela: Por mar y aire.

10:00 p.m: Resumen semanal de la telenovela: Las musas encarnadas.

11:00 p.m: Noticiero vespertino: Expertos quedan impresionados con los nuevos temas musicales de este mes.

12:00 m: Escenografías y vestuario: Opiniones detalladas de Umi.

1:00 a.m: Reposición del resumen semanal de la telenovela: La chica de las manos alegres.

2:00 a.m: Reposición del resumen semanal de la telenovela: Conviviendo con los Yazawa.

3:00 a.m: Reposición del resumen semanal de la telenovela: Por mar y aire.

4:00 a.m: Infomerciales.

* * *

**Domingo**

6:00 a.m: Entrevista a las participantes del concurso semanal de composición.

7:00 a.m: Pasos básicos de baile con Honoka, Nico y Hanayo.

8:00 a.m: Programación infantil con Umi (ahora Alissa y Yukiho descansan. A ver qué tal le va a Umi).

10:00 a.m: Temas musicales como soundtracks. Análisis con Rin.

10:30 a.m: Momentos de diversión y saber cuándo aprovecharlos. Análisis con Nozomi.

11:00 a.m: Radiografías de los grupos de idols.

12:00 m: Película: La Maki con dos cabezas. Protagonizada por Maki y Nico.

2:00 p.m: Película: Las vengadoras. Protagonizada por Tsubasa y varias integrantes de A-RISE.

4:00 p.m: Película: ¿Dónde están las idols? Protagonizada por Honoka y Kotori.

6:00 p.m: Película: Ghost. Protagonizada por Eli y Nozomi.

8:00 p.m: Película: El secreto de la montaña. Protagonizada por Alissa y Yukiho.

10:00 p.m: Noticiero vespertino: Acordada gira conjunta de A-RISE Y µ's por todo el territorio japonés.

11:00 p.m: Película: En cumplimiento del deber. Protagonizada por Umi y Rin.

1:00 a.m: Hablando de las musas.

2:00 a.m: Encuestando a la gente sobre cuál ritmo de baile de las musas les gusta más.

3:00 a.m: Compilatorio semanal de crianza de llamas y la forma en que éstas criaturas lo agradecen.

4:30 a.m: Infomerciales

**Fin**

* * *

He aquí, ya consumada, mi tercera parrilla televisiva personalizada a la serie correspondiente ¿Cuáles programas les llaman más la atención? ¿Cuál les gustaría más para ver? Saben que dichas opiniones las pueden comentar. Que les vaya bastante bien, y nos veremos pronto.

Hasta otra


End file.
